Vida de conejos
by Gaby007
Summary: Two-shot. SinJu. Ligero SharrYam. Demonios, tiene a un conejo precoz, ¿pero qué puede hacer ella? Son conejos, Yam. Los conejos tienen una vida sencilla, solo comen, duermen, toman el sol y buscan multiplicarse… ¿Por qué la mía no es así?
1. Vida sencilla

Este fanfic será un Two-shot, lo que significa que tan solo constará de dos capítulos. La idea me vino cuando recordé a un conejo mio, específicamente con una de las escenas de este capítulo el cual revelaré hasta las notas finales.

Otra cosa, los personajes utilizados en este fic no son míos sino de Ohtaka, la mangaka de magi. En cambio la historia me pertenece completamente.

Otra cosa, Scar-senpai, si se va a dormir sin terminar de leer el capítulo no se lo perdonaré. Lov u~

 **Vida de conejo.**

 **Capítulo 1.- Vida sencilla.**

La vida de un conejo era relativamente sencilla una vez se era adoptado. Te alimentaban en pequeñas porciones en todo el día, podías dormir lo que quieras, te sacaban al patio y podías echarte a tomar algo de sol…

Sí, la vida de un conejo era sencilla, relajada, y de glotonería misma.

Pero al menos su vida se comenzaba a hacer aburrida.

Había sido adoptado hace tres años y medio desde que era un conejo recién nacido, había sido alimentado a base de biberones y leche un poco grasosa, pero de esa forma había sobrevivido hasta ahora.

Pero nunca había tenido a alguien más que a su dueña para intentar conversar, para subirse encima y dormirse, o para ver la tv juntos, nunca había visto a alguien igual que él.

O así era, hasta que Sharrkan, el conejo macho de su dueña, entró en casa una tarde en la que él tomaba el sol en el patio y comía una hoja grande que se había encontrado tirada. Cuando el moreno pasó la puerta del patio el conejo, morado, ya había levantado las orejas y estaba saltando hacia él.

— ¿Qué tal, rey? —Sharrkan notó al conejo, era complicado no hacerlo con un color tan sobresaliente y también porque no era un conejo pequeño, pero no se inclinó a tomarlo en brazos y darle un par de mimos, sino que cerró la puerta del patio con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía contra su abdomen una bonita caja morada con un lazo celeste, e iba ahora a la puerta de entrada para tocarla.

Y sí, el apodo de Sinbad es «Rey»

Sinbad, el conejo morado, se sentó a mirar como el moreno tocaba la puerta y luego como su dueña se asomaba por la puerta, sonreía y luego le abría la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar, Sinbad decidió echarse en su sitio, separar todas sus extremidades y seguir tomando más sol.

Pero Yamuraiha, su dueña, tenía otros planes para él cuando abrió la puerta de repente y corría al jardín para buscarlo, encontrándolo a un lado del camino de piedra hasta su puerta principal.

— ¡Mi rey, aquí estás!

Sinbad permitió que una mano pasara por debajo de su cuerpo y lo levantara, mientras perezosamente habría sus ojos. Estaba siendo llevado adentro nuevamente, ¿tan pronto? Como buen conejo perezoso que era, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a dejarse llevar.

— ¿Crees que le guste?

— Lo vamos a ver ahora mismo.

La caja morada estaba sobre la mesa, con la tapa al descubierto, si Sinbad hubiera tenido sus ojos abiertos ya habría alcanzado a ver unas orejas negras y habría sospechado de qué se trataba su sorpresa, pero lo hizo cuando la peliazul lo había dejado sobre la mesa y la caja ya estaba muy alta como para ver si quiera algo del interior.

— ¿Solo lo dejo dentro?

— Pues claro, para que se conozcan.

— Pero él nunca ha socializado con otros conejos, Sharr. ¿Qué pasa si se siente celoso y lo muerde? Se ve muy pequeño, y Sinbad está muy grande.

— Mujer, eres muy nerviosa. Solo mételo ahí y ya.

— ¡Pero es que no quiero que pase algo malo! Ow, míralo, es tan hermoso, y esos ojos… Espera, mira como mueve su nariz, ¿está asustado? ¿Y si hago que Sinbad entre ahí y se asusta más?

Las orejas de Sinbad dieron un tirón cuando el moreno suspiró con fuerza y luego lo tomaba en brazos, su dueña soltó un chillido pero no se atrevió a quitárselo de las manos, quería saber lo que iba a pasar.

Finalmente Sharrkan dejó a Sinbad dentro, de tan grande que era necesitaba un poco más de la mitad de la caja, pero no fue eso lo primero que notó sino al conejo que tenía en frente.

Su nariz, pequeña y pinta, se arrugó mientras inclinaba sus orejas hacia atrás y olfateaba al otro, quien parece estar cada vez más nervioso, esa naricita no deja de moverse.

Sinbad se abrió espacio con su cabeza entre las patitas negras y blancas del nuevo conejo, olfateándole directamente el pecho, luego bajando y bajando hasta…

— ¡Ay!

Ese fue el grito que soltó Yamuraiha cuando el conejo más pequeño se retorció de forma nerviosa antes de saltar encima del otro y esconderse detrás de Sinbad, apretándose en una de las esquinas y también inclinando sus orejas hacia atrás.

— Sinbad, has invadido su privacidad, ¿qué clase de saludo es ese?

— Vaya que está necesitado, eh.

— Sharr…

— ¿Qué? Desde que nos conocemos nunca le has presentado una hembra, es natural que acose así al primer conejo que vea.

— Tu lógica de hombre no me gusta a veces.

— Calla, mi lógica de hombre te encanta.

— Me causa gracia.

— Con eso me basta.

— De lo lamentable que es.

El conejo mayor relativamente los ignoró, estaba ocupado intentando darse la vuelta, sin duda Judal, el conejo negro con bonitos ojos rojos, había encontrado un buen lugar para esconderse ahí detrás.

Yamuraiha se acercó mejor y luego tomó al pequeño conejo entre sus manos, este entraba perfectamente en ellas, Sinbad por otro lado era un poco más grande y apenas bastaba para él.

Luego lo dejó sobre la mesa y sacó también a Sinbad de esa terriblemente pequeña caja y también lo dejó sobre la mesa. Tanto Sharrkan como Yam se sentaron uno a uno en una de las sillas de la mesa para observar como estos dos conejos comenzaban a socializar.

Judal finalmente se había dignado a acercarse y oler al otro desde el frente, pero el acoso de Sinbad era bastante notable mientras empujaba su pequeño cuerpo con su cabeza e intentaba darle la vuelta posiblemente para volverle a oler "ahí", aprovechándose de esa clara diferencia entre tamaños.

Y así es como Sinbad conoció a su nuevo compañero, al cual ya le había tomado algo de aprecio aunque este no se le acercara mucho, siempre era él quien lo buscaba en la hora de salir al patio para correr y tomar sol.

Y pasó la primera semana, el temor de Yamuraiha por que Sinbad se pusiera celoso y atacara al nuevo se había ido, parecía haberlo aceptado bastante bien e incluso apegado, no dejaba de rondarlo nunca, cuando ella estaba en casa y no trabajando siempre escuchaba el sonido de dos conejos persiguiéndose por el suelo de su sala, era un completo alivio para la dama.

Finalmente Judal había obtenido su nombre, y como ella lo había hecho ya con Sinbad y sus bonitos aros en las orejas Judal recibió también un objeto de su dueña, y eso era un lindo top adaptado a su tamaño que lo hacía ver bastante adorable.

Los días continuaban pasando, la relación entre esos dos conejos iban mejorando, a Yamuraiha le tenía bastante contenta que Sinbad aceptara que Judal durmiera en su misma cama de paja y sabanas en un mueble de madera que la dama les tenía en el jardín. Todo iba estupendo para ella, llegaba del trabajo y soltaba a esos dos en el jardín para que tomaran sol y corrieran un poco y luego los dejaba pasar para alimentarles.

Solo que un día en que ella llegó Judal, su adorado pequeñín, comenzó a dar saltos alrededor de sus pies, y esta conducta ella ya la conocía bastante bien, y se preocupó a horrores porque tenía el mismo problema que ya ha tenido con su adorado rey.

Judal estaba en celo, cuando un conejo da vueltas por los pies de un humano es porque busca la forma de montársele. Oh, que descuidada ha sido…

¿Qué va a hacer? Tiene a un macho menor en celo, y si Judal está así es muy posible que su rey también esté en celo.

No se equivocó, ese mismo día Yamuraiha pudo observar durante su solitaria cena cómo Sinbad se aproximaba a Judal y sin más lo montaba, cubriéndolo con todo su cuerpo y escondiendo casi completamente al pequeñín, la joven solo podía verle las patitas entre las grandes de su conejo mayor.

Había soltado un gritillo tan agudo que alertó a Sinbad, quien se había quitado de un salto y había salido corriendo.

Pero esa no fue la única vez que el rey intentó algo, hacia comenzado a acosar a Judal y de eso hasta ella se podía dar cuenta, lo seguía, lo correteaba, llegó a empujarlo con la cabeza hasta alguna esquina para acorralarlo y cumplir sus negras intenciones, y lo que más le sorprendió es que un día atrapó a Judal metiéndose entre las patas del conejo mayor y empujándole la pelvis desde abajo, se le estaba saliendo de control.

Y si eso hacía las horas en las que ella estaba en casa, ¿qué no harán cuando ella está en la oficina?

Lo comentó con Sharrkan, y el moreno le aconsejó conseguirles una hembra o encerrarlos hasta que el celo pase.

A Yamuraiha no le quedó de otra más que separarlos, a ella nunca le gustó encerrar a cualquier animal en una jaula tan pequeña pero no tenía opción.

La casa de los conejos era sencilla, era una casa miniatura con puertas de red que se podían abrir hacia afuera, con paja en el suelo y agua, y ahora le venía bastante bien que esa casa miniatura de madera y red fuera para dos conejos.

Encerró a Sinbad en el lado izquierdo y a Judal en el derecho, aunque le daba una lástima enorme ver como caminaban en círculos, incluso el rey llegó a tirar el agua y a mordisquear la red que los separaba, la peliazul hasta pensó que cubrir esa pared de red con algo opaco para que no se pudieran ver, pero sabe que el olfato de sus amigos atravesaría eso.

A los dos días no había podido resistirlo, sus dos preciosuras estaban encerradas y ella estaba llena de remordimientos, ¿si querían estar juntos siendo aún machos, qué iba a hacer ella para impedírselos? Era su dueña, por encima de eso su madre, tuvo a Sinbad desde que era un pequeñín de semanas y a Judal casi al mes de haber nacido, sabe que es un conejo joven pero ya tiene cuatro meses con él, había leído que el celo en los conejos se puede presentar desde los tres meses.

Demonios, tiene a un conejo precoz, ¿pero qué puede hacer ella?

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba saliendo al jardín para liberar primero a Judal, quien salió de ahí dando unos saltos bastante cortos, ¿es su imaginación o parece estar cansado? Cuando estaba por liberar a Sinbad este mismo ya estaba empujando la puerta con la cabeza, Yamuraiha se sintió una mala madre en ese momento, se sentía tan culpable que lo primero que hizo tras abrir la puerta de la jaula de Sinbad lo abrazó contra sí y le pidió perdón en un suave susurro.

Luego lo dejó en el suelo, a tiempo para ver como Judal se le acercaba y se colaba entre sus patas hacia…

Suficiente, ella con remordimientos por prohibirles libertad y este par tan solo querían salir para…

 _Son conejos, Yam. Los conejos tienen una vida sencilla, solo comen, duermen, toman el sol y buscan multiplicarse… ¿Por qué la mía no es así?_

— ¡Santo cielo, Sinbad, no lo muerdas!

Malditos conejos y su celo, la peliazul prefirió ir al interior de su casa a distraerse con el televisor.

Los conejos y su vida aparentemente sencilla.

•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●

El siguiente capítulo irá de todo esto pero con híbridos. Si no se entendió bien me refiero a que será con un Judal y un Sinbad con tiernos rabos de algodón, hermosas y largas orejas y al desnudo a excepción de los dos accesorios de que Yam les dio: los aros y el top.

La escena a la que me refería en un principio era esa en donde Sinbad no podía darse la vuelta para encontrar a Judal en la caja, tenia un conejo que no podía dar la vuelta en una caja de zapatos. Me trajo buenos recuerdos.

Sin más, eso ha sido todo por hoy, el siguiente fic en actualizarse es "Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?" seguido de "Pescador" posiblemente para la siguiente semana.


	2. Vida sencilla de híbridos

¡Segundo y ultimo capítulo de Vida de conejos! Es el primer two-shot que hago en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando escribía para Inuyasha solía terminarlos…

Pero en esta ocasión, lo conseguí. Y me siento orgullosa de eso. Espero la lectura sea amena, espero no haberla cagado demasiado en el lemon pero me siento oxidada en ese género, hace tiempo que no lo narro yo sola, normalmente en el rol tengo a un compañero para hacerlo y me siento más llena de confianza, pero sola es otra cosa.

¡Aun así, espero que les guste! Si el capítulo gusta y llegamos a cinco nuevos comentarios, con mucho gusto les escribiré un especial de Vida de conejos.

 **Vida de conejos.**

 **Capítulo 2.- Vida sencilla de híbridos.**

La vida de un conejo era relativamente sencilla una vez se era adoptado. Te alimentaban en pequeñas porciones en todo el día, podías dormir lo que quieras, te sacaban al patio y podías echarte a tomar algo de sol…

Sí, la vida de un conejo era sencilla, relajada, y de glotonería misma.

Pero al menos su vida se comenzaba a hacer aburrida.

Había sido adoptado hace tres años y medio desde que era un conejo recién nacido, había sido alimentado a base de biberones y leche un poco grasosa, pero de esa forma había sobrevivido hasta ahora.

Pero nunca había tenido a alguien más que a su dueña para intentar conversar, para subirse encima y dormirse, o para ver la tv juntos, nunca había visto a alguien igual que él.

O así era, hasta que Sharrkan, el humano macho de su dueña, entró en casa una tarde en la que él tomaba el sol en el patio y masticaba una hoja grande que se había encontrado tirada. Cuando el moreno pasó la puerta del patio el conejo, morado, ya había levantado las orejas y estaba caminando hacia él, pasando por entre sus zapatos para llamar su atención.

Lo consiguió.

\- ¿Qué tal, rey?

Rey, ese era su apodo.

¿Por qué no estaba en las manos de ese humano? Sinbad levantó la vista, cubriendo sus ojos un poco con una mano. El sol, y este gigantesco humano, le molestaban un poco la vista estando tan abajo… Pero cuando se acostumbró un poco notó una caja en las manos de Sharrkan. Vaya, ¿y eso? ¿Chocolates o alguna cursilería así?

Se quedó quieto mientras el otro continuaba su camino hasta la puerta de la casa. Una de sus orejas se giró en esa misma dirección cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Y luego Sharrkan entró a la casa y Sinbad se sentó en su sitio, tomando la hoja de nuevo para continuar masticándola. Era refrescante, adoraba cuando su ama le dejaba estas hierbas extrañas y con un aroma agradablemente fuerte.

Tenía pensado quedarse a mordisquearlas todas, pero al parecer su atractiva y ruidosa ama tenía otros planes para él, porque al poco rato una emocionada Yamuraiha estaba saliendo de la casa y corriendo en sí dirección. Sintió esos tacones casi en las manos, retrocedió asustado de un salto, con el corazón a mil.

— ¡Hey, no vayas a pisarme! —Le gritó, luego de levantarse de un salto y soltando la hoja de menta que tenía en sus pequeñas manos.

\- ¡Mi rey, aquí estás!

— ¿En dónde sino? O-Oi, cuida tus uñas, se me están encajando en la tripa… —Luego de que Yamuraiha lo levantara entre sus manos, regresó a paso rápido a la casa, mientras el pequeño hombrecito, con orejas y rabo de conejo, se aferraba con fuerza, antes de simplemente dejarse hacer y cerrar sus ojos. Nada mejor que ser transportado así. Sin esforzarse. Es como un conejo debe vivir, tranquilo y cómodo. Todo conejo lo merece.

Él se lo merece.

Bueno, esto era mejor que caminar, sin duda.

\- ¿Crees que le guste?

 _¿Gustar qué? ¿A quién? ¿A mí?_

\- Lo vamos a ver ahora mismo.

Cuando fue depositado sobre una superficie de cristal, Sinbad abrió los ojos de nuevo y bostezó. ¿Qué?

Notó una pared frente a él, de un color morado.

¿Que era esto?

Estiró un brazo y lo tocó por su curiosidad, no era muy firme que se diga.

\- ¿Solo lo dejo dentro?

\- Pues claro, para que se conozcan.

 _¿Quién debe conocerse?_

Estos humanos, alguien debería enseñarles a comunicarse con animales, es frustrante hablar y no tener nunca una respuesta que vaya a su pregunta…

Los humanos tuvieron una breve charla sobre lo poco social que era él con otros conejos, y se sintió indignado. ¿Él, poco social? ¡Si se moría de ganas por conocer a más conejos! No era su culpa. Definitivamente no. Necesitaba a alguien con quien pudiera bromear un poco, quería tener una conversación normal con alguien que pudiera entenderle, y una conejita…

Oh si, una conejita…

Oh, esperen. Lo están cargando de nuevo.

Lo dejaron en la caja. Por fin pudo ver al individuo que estaba adentro. Su nariz se arrugó mientras Sinbad daba algunos pasos hacia adelante, ¿era un conejo…? Lo vió de arriba a abajo, estaba deleitándose la vista con tal especie frente a él, era un muchachito bastante atractivo, y qué aroma.

Bien, que le den a la conejita. Ya no la quiere.

Tiene a alguien bastante interesante por aquí, y los conejos no tienen preferencia exactamente por las hembras. Solo para procrear, pero esto no estaba nada mal. Era un premio para un solitario conejo como él. ¿Era para a él, cierto?

Si que era hermoso.

¿Pero… no parece algo asustado? ¿A que le teme? ¿Acaso le teme a él?

— No te… no te vayas a acercar. No, alto. Para ahí, hombre. —Su voz era masculina, poco tenía que ver con su cuerpo. Era delgado, sí, pero tenía carne en esa cadera, y caderas anchas casi siempre significan bonito trasero. — Hueles a… Oh. ¡Antes debemos conocernos! ¡No sé tu nombre!

Parece que notó su aroma a celo, eh. Joven pero tenía los sentidos desarrollados, ¿un año? ¿algunos dos meses? ¿seis?

Tanta cercanía estaba comenzando a poner nervioso a Judal, el otro tenía una mirada tan intensa, su cuerpo era grande y musculoso, era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y eso lo estaba intimidando solo un poco. ¿Cómo es que no parece menos hombre con unas orejas tan tiernas? Mirada cautivadora, unos labios perfectos, y vaya sonrisa…

Se tensó, su rabito de algodón de esponjó a su espalda, describió que lo estaba viendo.

Santas zanahorias.

Lo está tocando con una mano. Sinbad pasaba lentamente las yemas de sus dedos por un pómulo del nuevo conejo, además de su deseo, había curiosidad. Era un conejo nuevo después de todo, ¡hacía años que no veía uno!

Y su mano bajó y bajó, y bajó más, y rozó su entrepierna.

Las alertas de Judal terminaron por producirle adrenalina, y saltó.

Saltó, ni zorra idea de cómo no lo hizo antes, hacia el otro para tomarse de sus hombros y tomar impulso para esconderse en su espalda.

Sinbad intentó girar, pero no. Intento fallido.

— Vamos…

— Será para otra oca- ¡Hey, tu! ¡Mujer, aleja esas manos!

\- Sinbad, has invadido su privacidad, ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?

Sinbad, con que ese era su nombre.

— ¡Ah, mujer lista! ¡Sí, Sinbad! ¿¡Qué clase de saludo es ese, eh!?

Judal miró fijamente al humano masculino. ¿Necesitado? Volvió a ver al conejo en la caja, mientras arrugaba la nariz y movía de forma graciosa su rabo.

Mientras ese par de humanos discutían, Judal se terminó relajando poco a poco y permitir completamente que esa mujer lo sujetara así. No dejó de ver a Sinbad y el otro tampoco a él.

Se volvió a asustar cuando lo acercó a la caja. ¡Esperen, no! ¡no está listo para volver a ser atacado así por un hombre urgido!

Ah, lo acaban de sacar, ahora estaba solo en la caja de nuevo. Y luego, lo volvieron a sacar, para dejarlo sobre la superficie de cristal de la mesa, frente a ese otro conejo.

Retrocedió rápido, una mano de uno de los humanos –va a guardarse su aroma para morderlo más tarde– le impidió continuar escapándose.

Qué remedio…

Alzó el mentón, orgulloso, y lo miró fijamente una vez más. Era grande, sí. Más que él, también. ¿Músculos más marcados? Ni duda. ¿Apuesto?

Joder, si, era un conejo maduro bastante apuesto, pero extraño, y es suficiente para que se piense dos veces si debe acercarse o no. Pero al final, terminó dando algunos pasos hacia adelante, mientras su nariz comenzaba a aspirar con un poco más de profundidad, buscando el aroma de ese otro concejo.

Huele a menta.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey, he dicho que guardes distancia! ¡Tú, violador!

Pero Sinbad insiste en darle la vuelta y ver todo de él. TO-DO. No, señores, así no se puede socializar.

•○●•○●•

El primer día había sido un fallo completo en socializar. Sinbad intentaba acercarse al pequeñín pero Judal siempre escapaba, y si no, aprovechaba esas largas uñas para trepar hasta el sofá y quedarse ahí. Con lo perezoso que era Sinbad, desistía cuando pasaba eso.

No quiere subir eso, por Dios.

Aunque le gritaba desde el suelo, no solo halagos, sino preguntas, que para su fortuna Judal a veces le contestaba.

No sabía demasiado de él, solo que era más joven, de otra raza, pero que no era la primera vez que veía a otro conejo, o así parece ser. No se escuchaba demasiado seguro.

También descubrió un rasgo de él. Era un conejo presumido, había que ver la forma que tenia de tumbarse cuando lo sacaban junto a él a tomar el sol. Mientras él apenas se inclinaba hacia atrás y dejaba sus manos a los laterales de su cuerpo, Judal se daba la vuelta, apartaba su cabello de su espalda hacia un lado y de una forma jodidamente sexy y lenta se recostaba, como cualquier nena que quiere broncearse con el ardiente sol en la playa.

Los primeros días, bueno, insistió más. Cuando por fin consiguió que Judal lo buscara ya habían pasado siete días, era la primer semana. Le pidió una hoja de menta para mordisquear, fue una tarde entretenida mientras juntos mordisqueaban hojas de menta a los pies de un árbol.

Lo que vino después era esencial para ser de la familia. Judal por fin había sido bautizado con el nombre de Judal, ¡y había obtenido su primer objeto de la humana! Una tela negra que le rodeaba el pecho y se sostenía de sus hombros. ¿Qué si sabía lo que era? No. Sinbad tampoco, ¿por qué cubrirse así? Van desnudos siempre, era el día a día, esa cosa lo cubre, ¿no le da calor?

Pero Judal parecía cómodo con eso, a pesar de no saber ni siquiera lo que era.

Y ahora, una de las cosas más románticas que una parejita puede hacer estaba sucediéndoles ahora.

Sinbad estaba empujando con sus dos manos una enorme cosa morada, era suave yo lía muy bien, sabe que se come.

Era una berenjena. La estaba empujando hacia Judal, tomando su rato de descanso en el mismo árbol de siempre. Cuando llegó hasta el muchacho dejo de empujar a la berenjena y se asomó por encima.

— ¡Hey!

— ¿Qué es eso?

— No lo sé, pero huele-

— Bien… Muy bien. —Judal había terminado la frase por él, como si supiera lo que pensaba exactamente. Sinbad le regaló una sonrisa bastante estúpida al darse cuenta de eso. Era lindo, terminar la frase del otro se le hacía bastante cursi, lo había visto con su ama y su hombre pero no le había sucedido, ¿en qué momento podría?

— Vamos a comerla.

— ¿Y si nos hace daño?

— Mi instinto dice que podemos. Vamos. —Sinbad cortó la suave superficie de la fruta para dejar ver el interior, era un suave color, y el aroma se intensificó.

Vamos, ¿qué puede ser más romántico que una parejita compartiendo la comida? Judal se había sentado a su lado para meter la mano y tomar un poco de la pulpa para llevarla luego a su boca. Luego Sinbad imitó ese movimiento, y luego él, y así continuamente hasta que quedaron satisfechos. No la habían terminado, pero de todas formas había estado perfecto. Quedaron sentados el uno al lado del otro, con sus brazos apoyados sobre los restos de la berenjena –los cuales, para nosotros los humanos no sería demasiado– mientras observaban el jardín y todas las flores en él.

— ¿Ves eso? —Judal señaló una de tantas flores de un momento a otro, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado, un silencio cómodo.

— Oh, sí, ¿la flor? — ¿Cuál? No lo sabía, pero seguramente era a una flor. Entre tantas…

— Quiero comerla.

Sinbad sonrió y luego rió, ¿comerse una flor? Hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Pero si el joven lo quería, no iba a negárselo, quizá así logre tener un poco más de confianza luego para tener otro momento así. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, Sinbad se dirigió a esa rosa y con dificultad, consiguió quitarle un pétalo. Con esto bastaría, era grande y suave, siente por las venas de ese pétalo todo lo necesario para darle ese sabor dulce que a Judal le gustará.

Juntos, mordisquearon ese pétalo, quizá no era lo más romántico pero hey, son conejos, los conejos comen flores y es un bonito capricho, además de que Sinbad y Judal lo hacían ver tierno.

Luego de ese día, la amistad comenzó. Y vaya amistad. La necesidad social de Sinbad era bastante obvia, siempre buscaba a Judal, le hablaba, se le acercaba, continuaba trayéndole obsequios con una segunda intención, cortejándolo.

Esperó, y esperó más, esperó lo que fuera necesario para el celo.

Y se dio cuando el apenas despertaba de una siesta. Al abrir sus ojos, su dueña estaba a medio camino de la puerta de la casa y tenía a Judal a los pies, dando vueltas, subiéndose al bordecillo de las suelas. Sabe lo que eso significaba, incluso él lo hacía. Estaba buscando la forma de montarse a Yamuraiha, era lógico. Estaba en celo.

Recuerda la agradable sensación que tuvo cuando su sangre ardió y su cuerpo lentamente se calentaba mientras observaba a Judal actuar como un conejo recién nacido por los pies de su ama. También el tono tan grave en que se le había escapado un gruñido. Su momento había llegado, si había cortejado bien a Judal, no tenía por qué negarle el siguiente paso importante del cortejo.

Y más tarde, en ese mismo día, cuando encontró a Judal solo, Sinbad se lanzó a correr en su dirección. Las orejas de Judal giraron primero que su cabeza para verlo, y se quedó quieto mientras él se acercaba, antes de que él también comenzara a correr, lejos de él, pero no gritaba que se alejara.

Judal había aceptado su cortejo, como lo tenía pensado. Estaban correteándose, ¡lo había hecho bien!

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos terminaran en el suelo, con sus manos entrelazadas y sus cuerpos juntos, con unas miradas serias mientras se veian mutuamente a los ojos.

Sinbad encima, Judal abajo.

— ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

— Por supuesto que lo sé, no nací ayer.

— Aceptaste.

— No, no lo he hecho. Tienes que…

— Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Yo tampoco nací ayer. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su bonito conejo negro. Si, ya era suyo, sólo suyo, ni de Yamuraiha ni de nadie más. Judal era su conejito negro. Esta posesividad de macho apenas estaba comenzando. — Me aceptarás. Ya lo estás haciendo. —Sería capaz de batirse en duelo con otros conejos solo por Judal, pero duda que sea necesario.

— Solo me das curiosidad…

— También me intrigas. Eres el primer conejo que veo en tanto tiempo…

Judal frunció las cejas.

— ¿Y solo por eso te intereso?

Sinbad notó que había metido la pata.

— ¡Claro que no! Eres hermoso, Judal. ¿A qué conejo no le gustarías?

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando Judal, en lugar de sonreírle y decir algún comentario egocéntrico, frunció más las cejas.

— ¿Insinúas que no puedo atraer a una hembra?

— Eh…

— ¡Lo haces!

— ¡No lo hago! Tienes un aroma bastante atractivo, Judal, ¡en serio! Yo caí, pero alguien más puede hacerlo, no te sería difícil encontrar a una hembra para primavera pero por ahora. —Levanto su mano derecha junto con la de Judal, la dejó sobre su pecho. — Estás conmigo en esta.

Perfecto, consiguió un dulce sonrojo en las mejillas de Judal, y un incremento de feromonas en el aire que lo mareó, en un buen sentido, en el mejor de los sentidos para un animal.

— Si me estás mintiendo yo… te morderé las orejas hasta que se caigan.

— No estoy mintiendo.

Judal mostró especial interés al mirar a Sinbad cuando este terminó de decir eso. Su aroma no era el único intenso en este sitio, Judal también podía notarlo de parte del conejo maduro. Su mente también se nubló, su entrecejo se relajó un poco.

Los labios de Judal se entreabrieron, captando de inmediato la atención del mayor.

Sinbad no se contuvo en inclinarse y juntar ambas narices un poco. Judal cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero no se estaba negando, como era de esperarse.

¿y aún dice que Sinbad debe esforzarse más? Es obvio que ya tiene toda su atención.

El cortejo, aunque ya funcionó, no va a detenerse.

Fue Judal quien ladeo lentamente la cabeza y alzó el rostro, pidiendo algo más que solo un roce de narices. Sinbad se lo dio, no solo porque él quería. El conejo mayor se dispuso a rozar sus labios con los del otro, sintió un encantador sobresalto que le hizo apretar más sus labios con los de Judal, con más confianza.

No hubo un zarpazo, no tiene una mano con garras en su mejilla ni gritos como "¡atrevido!" dirigido a su persona, de nuevo Judal lo estaba aceptando.

Venga, ¿no eran las hembras las difíciles?

Con toda la confianza que Judal le estaba proporcionando, porque es obvio que si ese muchachito no quisiera ahora mismo tendría marcas de forcejeo y no sucede, Sinbad comenzó a mover sus labios en su primer encantador beso, pero el instinto le pedía algo más que solo un beso. Ya tenía una pareja para esta primavera, fue aceptado como macho de otro conejo, ¿y que más daba si era hombre? De todas formas, Sinbad no quería tener pequeños conejos mordiéndole las orejas siempre.

Judal soltó un sonidito que captó toda su atención. Era bajo, lindo, lo mareo más. Acababa de suspirar en sus labios.

Algo allá abajo dio un tirón.

Su primer encuentro fue ciertamente interesante, luego de que Judal suspirara de esa forma tan terriblemente erótica, Sinbad había insistido con sus labios para captar la atención del otro de nuevo en el beso interrumpido, y cuando lo consiguió, gruñó entre el mismo y se presionó al otro, sacándole otro de esos suspiros.

Pero no permitió que se volviera a distraer así. Rápidamente Sinbad buscó su atención de nuevo, mordiéndole el labio. Obtuvo otro sonido, pero este era diferente. ¿Era un gemido? Sonó como uno, que lindo.

Tuvo que soltar la otra mano de Judal para sujetarle el costado, y luego con su palma gentilmente presionó la espalda baja del muchacho para alzarlo un poco y apegar sus vientres mientras se besaban. La otra mano de Sinbad soportaba todo su peso.

Le dio gusto cuando Judal, una vez más sin negársele, le sujetó el cabello de la nuca para impedirle alejarse demasiado de su rostro con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba desde su brazo hasta su antebrazo, entonces a su hombro, a su cuello, a su espalda… interesante. Así que le gusta su cuerpo, lo estaba acariciando con algo de fuerza, esas bonitas garras le estaban provocando maravillas en su zona sur.

Terminó el beso con un sonido húmedo, como era de esperar no le fue fácil apartarse, Judal se estaba quejando en un gruñido y estaba insistiendo en otro beso, pero Sinbad tenía otros planes. Quería probar más antes de volver a sus labios. Se escondió en su cuello mientras su mano derecha, con la que sostenía el cuerpo del lindo conejito negro, bajaba lentamente hasta la espalda baja de Judal, y prontamente a su rabito de algodón. Era pequeño, suave, entraba perfectamente en su mano.

Lo estrujó con algo de fuerza.

Judal no hizo más que tensarse y luego echar su cabeza hacia atrás, ahora agarrándose con fuerza de los hombros de Sinbad.

Ya sabía que le iba a gustar, él también es un conejo y le gusta.

Con ese firme agarre, Sinbad continuó, bajando hasta el pecho del joven conejo mientras hacía de las suyas con su lengua. Se acercó a uno de esos pequeños sobresalientes, de un color rosado pálido bastante encantador, y lo entrapó entre sus dientes primero, luego entre sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos. Movía gentilmente su cabeza para dar un poco más de intensidad a sus acciones mientras lamía la punta de ese sobresaliente dentro de su boca. Pellizcaría el otro pero tiene la mano ocupada juntando sus entrepiernas, no va a moverse hasta que su encantadora pareja reaccionara.

Y no tardó demasiado. Aun con ambas manos ocupadas, se las apañó para dar un embiste fuerte al cuerpo del pequeño.

Judal reaccionó justo como esperaba, arqueando su cuerpo y soltando otro de esos fuertes suspiros que le terminaron de nublar la mente. Vino otro, y luego otro, mientras más lo hacia Judal se aferraba con más fuerza a su cabello, y más fuerte le apretaba la cabeza.

Cuando le rodeó la cadera con esas largas y lechosas piernas, Sinbad encontró la oportunidad perfecta para soltarlo lo más gentilmente que su instinto le permitía para luego presionarlo entre el suave césped y su cuerpo, menos mal. Con una mano ya libre, Sinbad encorvó su cuerpo y coló esa mano entre ellos, alcanzando ambas erecciones para juntarlas de nuevo y continuar moviéndose.

Por fin, Sinbad pudo gemir con gusto mientras lo hacía, regresando a proclamar suyos los labios de Judal. Se preguntó si ya lo había hecho antes, porque no estaba reaccionando para nada mal, y no parecía asustado. ¿o será el instinto tan fuerte? ¿Y si luego de que pase el celo se arrepiente? No, lo duda. Lo duda muchísimo.

En algún momento, Sinbad se levantó un poco para observar a Judal, se maravilló con la hermosa vista. No era un joven delicado, se notaba que era un hombre, uno delgado pero bastante atractivo. Esos hermosos ojos lo estaban viendo fijamente mientras su linda boca se abría para soltar esos sonidos que tanto le estaban gustando, esos sonidos por los que sus orejas se inclinaban gustosas hacia adelante para escuchar mejor.

Volvió a embestir, esta vez con más fuerza. Judal apretó sus labios, frunció las cejas y volvió a arquearse, alzando un poco la barbilla.

Se relamió los labios y pronto bajó a morder esa linda barbilla, el aroma a celo se intensificó.

Sublime. Judal era hermoso. Comenzaría a creer en los milagros. Su aroma, sus sonidos, incluso su cuerpo, ¡y tenía razón! Este lindo par de caderas significaban un grandioso trasero, en el que él se enterraría con mucho gusto.

Ya inconforme con la fricción, aprovechó la mano entre sus cuerpos para moverla de forma algo apresurada, al ritmo de sus embestidas. Perdía la cabeza, y Judal también. Él tampoco había dejado de suspirar y jadear, no iba a callarse, que Judal también notara que a Sinbad le gustaba mucho, con la línea de amigos sobrepasada, pasarían una espléndida temporada de celo.

Bajó la cabeza hasta el pecho del joven una vez más, no se iba a detener hasta dejarle ambos pezones rojos, hasta marcarlo completamente. Dentro, y afuera. Iba a llenarlo de su esencia, de su semilla incluso. Aunque no hubiese competencia, quería que el resto de animales se enterasen de que este conejito negro pertenecía a Rey, a Sinbad.

Otro aroma lo llamaba mientras se movía, uno más dulce, encantador. Conocía esa señal, Judal estaba listo para el sexo, pero él no es una hembra, es un joven macho, debe tener un cuidado…

Un cuidado que un conejo en celo no conoce.

Así que, cuando Sinbad apenas captó ese aroma gruñó de forma ronca, gustoso. Ese gruñido había provocado unas vibraciones en su boca que parecieron volver loco a Judal de nuevo.

Era el momento perfecto, ahí, mientras su conejito se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello con los brazos y le mordía la oreja, cerca de una de sus perforaciones.

Sinbad usó una de sus manos para levantar al muchachito de nuevo, sujetándolo con firmeza de la cadera. Con la otra mano, sostuvo únicamente su miembro y lo guió hasta su sitio, el que sería su nuevo hogar.

Entró, rápido y seguro, la humedad de sus fluidos juntos fue suficiente para darle una entrada limpia –vaya ironía– y rápida, sin desviaciones innecesarias. Sabe que lastimó a Judal, pero no había tanto problema, el celo lo haría sentirse bien rápidamente, tanto como él se sintió profanando ese sitio, SU sitio.

Y, carajo, que le arañara los hombros le pareció demasiado sexy. Aunque escocía, logró darle una sensación bastante agradable en el vientre. Jodido gusto…

¿Había mejor prueba de que Judal estaba disfrutando el rato con él?

— Bruto…

Quizá le dolió más de lo esperado. En medio de su nebulosa de placer, se fijó en el rostro de Judal. No estaba llorando, pero tenía una mueca y un rojo intenso en todo su rostro, y a pesar de saber que lo había lastimado, quería más. Necesitaba escucharlo gemir, no una mirada de reproche y molestia.

Afirmó sus rodillas muy bien en la tierra, y usó la otra mano para acariciar un poco el miembro de Judal. Va a distraerlo.

Parecía funcionar, para fortuna de Sinbad, quien se movía por comenzar a moverse. Era cruel entrar y quedarse quieto, se sentía tan apretado y caliente que necesitaba moverse o sentía que podía explotar. Quería ser rudo, por supuesto. Quería ser rápido, también. Quería, quería y quería.

Judal también quería, pero el pinchazo de dolor ya estaba. Pero esa mano iba rápido, y apretaba algo fuerte, quería terminar ahora. No iba a contenerse, era primerizo, no podía simplemente aguantarse.

— Al diablo con esto. —Jadeó, tembloroso. Sinbad le acarició la mejilla luego, con su mano ahora húmeda y sucia. Había hecho que Judal terminara. — Te odio.

Aunque sabía que era una mala broma, le dolió un poco.

— Vamos, ambos sabemos que no es así.

En lugar de contestar, Judal solo se mordió el labio inferior y bajó sumisamente sus orejas por fin, invitó a Sinbad a moverse cuando dio un apretón gentil a la cadera del hombre con ayuda de sus dos piernas. Y venga, Sinbad no iba a negarse. Ya habría tiempo para hablar después.

Subió a capturar sus labios de nuevo mientras se movía, todo el cuerpo de Judal se restregó en el césped, iba a quedar algo sucio luego de su sexo, porque Sinbad estaba siendo rápido y fuerte. Ni el propio conejito negro se dio cuenta de cuándo es que una lágrima se le escapó, y no era precisamente por placer. Aunque el aroma de Sinbad le atapara los sentidos, no podía ignorar eso.

Sinbad era demasiado fuerte, y su espalda ya le dolía. No la estaba pasando tan bien como el otro, lo escuchaba casi rugir entre sus rápidos besos.

Este era el primer celo de Judal, por fortuna no tenía demasiadas expectativas. La realidad, era la puta realidad, pero tampoco estaba mal, su nariz se estaba deleitando, sus orejas temblaban en deseo por los sonidos tan sexys que había en el ambiente, y su cuerpo aún estaba caliente luego de su orgasmo. Si tenía suerte, iba a ponerse duro.

Qué suerte tuvo, Sinbad no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que Judal comenzara a soltar primero suspiros, luego se aferrara a su espalda de nuevo, para que volviera a arquearse y por fin, a comenzar a disfrutar de su primer coito. Y vaya que lo estaba haciendo.

— Gime para mi… —Gruñó como el animal en celo que era, su mano, aún sucia, volvió a atender a Judal justo como parecía gustarle, con una presión generosa y rápido. No estaba muy equivocado.

Por fin los gemidos de Sinbad estaban siendo acompañados, se sintió tan bien cuando escuchó a su conejito volver a gemir.

Y ese fue su primer encuentro, tan solo llegaron a tres rondas, tres antes de que Judal decidiera quitarlo de una bofetada, quejarse de su espalda, y luego hacerse el resentido mientras se acariciaba la espalda.

Sí que era un refunfuñón, pero era lindo, ni siquiera le dio tan fuerte esa bofetada.

Pero, ¿el cortejo de los conejos era solo corretearse? Por supuesto que no. Iba a algo mucho más, el cortejo de los conejos era como el de los humanos propio. Aquí, el macho también se luce, y ahora el puesto de macho lo tenía Sinbad. Luego de decir aquello solo se tumbó a un lado de Judal y descansó, descansó porque estaba demasiado exhausto, y porque su corazón necesitaba un descanso.

Judal no se levantó, sino que se giró hacia él para abrazarle y apoyarse en su pecho.

¿Y haciendo esto en verdad está pidiendo en silenciosos gritos que él siga con el cortejo?

Sinbad estaba siendo algo creído al pensar esto pero, nada más cerca de la verdad.

Judal lo aceptó para esta primavera. Y él se encargaría de que fuera así en todas.

Luego de ese primer encuentro, Sinbad busco a Judal unas dos veces más en todo el día, en una de esas se atrevió a montarse a Judal justo con su ama observando, ni se había dado cuenta. Pero cuando Yamuraiha chilló, Sinbad se había asustado como el gran animal nervioso que era y se había alejado rápido, aturdido, dejando a Judal en una sugerente pose.

Eso le dio tantos problemas luego. Judal no había dejado que se le volviera a acercar luego de dejarlo solo y necesitado, esa fue su primer riña como 'pareja oficial' por culpa de su susto, ¡pero no lo pudo evitar! Estaba tan concentrado que cuando un sonido fuera de lugar se hizo presente, solo pudo huir. Si, fue penoso, y sí, Judal no lo aceptó cuando lo buscó, pero por fortuna tenía el celo de su lado.

Pero cuando Judal estaba a punto de usar su linda boca en su entrepierna…

Su ama jamás le había parecido molesta hasta el momento en que comenzó a interrumpir sus encuentros. Judal se veía demasiado lindo hincado frente a él, con sus manos sujetando firmemente su cadera y esa linda mirada brillante de determinación, justo frente a la erección de Sinbad. Que mal que ese momento fue interrumpido.

Y qué bueno que Yamuraiha no podía entender su lenguaje, porque Sinbad desquitó su frustración sexual a base de palabrotas que hicieron reír a Judal.

Sin duda, lo peor fue cuando los encerró a ambos, separados por una red y una tela que impedía que se vieran. Aunque tenía comida, no la aceptaba. No había hora en que Sinbad no estuviera cerca de esa maldita red que los separaba, hablando con Judal a través de la tela. Llegó a mordisquear la red, se hizo una herida en la boca incluso, mientras que Judal le gritaba desde el otro lado con un tono que le hacía pensar si estaba asustado o llorando.

Al segundo día, por la mañana, ya estaba considerando severamente en tirar todo en esa maldita celda separa-amantes y roer todo, pero vio su momento cuando Yamuraiha por fin se acercó a ellos. Se acercó a la puerta para empujarla, para gritarle la orden de que los sacara de ahí.

Sacó a su conejito negro primero, cuando vio a Judal en el suelo se sintió aliviado, pero más desesperado. Él quería estar junto a él, no era justo. Insistió con la puerta, golpeándola con sus manos con algo de fuerza y apoyando su frente en ella mientras hacia una mueca.

Por suerte, también lo soltó a él. Y luego lo abrazó.

\- Rey, lo siento. No me importa si mis conejos son gay, supongo que yo tengo la culpa por no acercarte a una hembra antes… no debí hacer eso, ¿lo pasaste muy mal? Has tirado todo…

— ¡Suéltame, Judal está ahí abajo! ¡Yam…!

Para su fortuna, su ama por fin hizo una buena acción luego de encerrarlos ahí.

Lo dejó gentilmente en el suelo, y luego de que mantuviera el equilibrio, corrió hacia Judal, pero antes de siquiera moverse un conejito negro se le lanzó, abrazándolo fuerte hasta tirarlo al suelo.

Atinó a abrazarlo y luego a besarlo, sujetándole fuerte la cintura mientras lo apegaba a él, había extrañado tanto esos labios…

Giró para cambiar las posiciones, Judal también lo había extrañado, perfecto. Y era cierto, Judal había sido consciente de todo lo que Sinbad había intentado por estar junto a él, del desastre que ocasionó a propósito para ver si Yamuraiha los sacaba a ambos, y de cómo se frustraba cuando fallaba en tan solo dos días. Estaba halagado, no pensó que le importaría tanto a este conejo pero… Pasó.

Y no puede estar más feliz.

Si se pensaba que la vida de un conejo era sencilla, se estaba equivocado. Y la vida de un conejo solitario era difícil, no había nadie con quien formalizar y su humana tenía poco tiempo para mimarlo. La vida de un conejo en celo, sin una hembra o un macho cerca, era aún peor.

Por fortuna el universo se apiadó de Sinbad y le trajo a su bonito ángel de ojos rojos.

Ahora su vida no era tan aburrida.

¿Qué más daba si lo abofeteaba cada que no quería tener relaciones con él? ¿Y qué importaba si luego le miraba con furia? No importaba nada si después Judal se acercaba a él para romper un poco de su orgullo y buscar un abrazo o un beso de él.

Su conejito era impulsivo. Tierno, erótico, atrevido, risueño, rebosante de confianza, hermoso.

Amaba a su conejito negro.

•○●•○●••○●•○●••○●•○●•

¡Y así es como las actualizaciones continúan en la Comunidad SinJu! El siguiente fanfic que se subirá es entre viernes y sábado, y tenemos un oneshot bastante bueno programado para el domingo, ¡si no has dado un MG en la página de FB, deberías ir pronto, o unirte a nuestro grupo!

Porque en ese grupo suelo dejar encuestas, las cuales tomo en cuenta para actualizar antes algun fanfic que sea pedido, o para decidir lo que sucederá en el fanfic Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue? Del mismo fandom de Magi, y por supuesto, ¡de SinJu!


	3. Epílogo

Ay, este fanfic, como me gustó ;/;

Hasta el final.

 **Vida de conejos.**

 **Epílogo.**

Un par de conejitos giraron la cabeza a la izquierda al mismo tiempo.

Yamuraiha estaba muy sonriente esa tarde. Y Sharrkan solo la seguía mientras reía y decía cosas que el par de conejitos no entendía.

El mismo par de conejitos giraron la cabeza hacia la derecha ahora.

Yamuraiha regresó en sus pasos y luego saltó a los brazos de Sharrkan, completamente emocionada.

Ni Sinbad ni Judal comprenden lo que está pasando, pero es una escena entretenida de ver.

Ambos ladearon la cabeza.

¿Qué estaba pasando con sus humanos? ¿Se habían vuelto locos?

— Seguramente están en celo.

— Pues es una danza de apareamiento muy curiosa.

— Ah, lo dice el que me empujaba a cualquier pared.

— Pero te gustaba.

— Ahá. —Sí, sí que le gustaba.

Pasaron días hasta que notaron otro cambio grande. Un día Sharrkan llegó –como suele ser normal– a casa de los dos conejos con dinero en las manos, mucho de esa cosa verde que a los humanos parece gustarle. Parecía feliz mientras se lo mostraba a Yamuraiha y luego ella corría escaleras arriba e iba por una caja que cuando abría, tenía más de esa cosa.

Sinbad se preguntaba si eso se podía comer.

Es verde, seguramente debe poder comerse.

Judal le dijo que no fuera estúpido.

No ser estúpido es un gran consejo para la vida.

Pero Sinbad quería ser estúpido y mordisquear esa cosa verde. Sabe que algún día lo lograría.

Dos días después, Yamuraiha les había conseguido una jaula para mascotas, con suave heno y agua. Los dejó explorarla por tres días, en los que Sinbad y Judal entraban y salían con curiosidad, y una vez que se acostumbraron y dejaron de temerle…

Yamuraiha los encerró en ella y los dejó en el asiento trasero de un auto, a un lado de una rubia que rápidamente se emocionó y jugó con ellos, alimentándolos desde afuera. Ni Judal ni Sinbad sabían qué sucedía, pero estaban asustados, como el buen par de conejos que eran.

Luego una parada más, su jaula fue puesta encima de unas maletas en una especie de carrito y transportada a una cosa que llevaba más maletas encima. Para ese momento, ambos conejitos estaban alarmados, y Sinbad era el que más insistía asomándose por la puerta.

Poco después, Yamuraiha los llevó con ella y Sharrkan hasta una sala grande con muchas sillas y personas, y ambos pudieron relajarse un poco cuando los dejó en el suelo y comenzó a conversar con Sharrkan.

Aparentemente estaban en un viaje.

Dicho viaje era en un avión.

Comieron un poco, no había mucho que pudieran hacer en la jaula más que comer, acurrucarse, darse besitos y asomarse por la puerta para ver el exterior.

Ambos conejitos lo pasaron un poco mal en ese avión, pero al menos estaban junto a Yamuraiha y no atrás, con las maletas. El viaje comenzó a hacerse más ameno cuando Sinbad se acurrucó junto a Judal entre todo ese suave heno y tuvieron una gratificante sesión de besos, caricias y un nuevo celo temporal.

El aterrizaje sí que fue terrible, despertó a ambos conejos de su siesta luego del sexo, pero con abrazarse el miedo se fue. Joder, ¿los conejos deben ser tan nerviosos?

Llegaron, otro auto y luego la última parada, una casa.

Yamuraiha soltó a ambos conejitos en el jardín y les dejó algo de comida. Sinbad agradeció poder mordisquear sus hojas de menta de nuevo y Judal, de descansar en un lugar más cómodo.

La nueva casa era un poco más grande que la otra, pero el patio apenas tenía espacio para que ambos conejitos pudieran corretearse. No habida un árbol pero si plantas y flores para comer.

Yamuraiha y Sharrkan se habían trasladado a vivir en otra ciudad, juntos.

Afortunadamente el cambio de aires no afectó a los conejitos, ninguno enfermó.

Hasta este momento, ambos están felices en la nueva casa, al igual que sus amos. Y para el alivio de Sinbad, tenía más tiempo para acosar libremente a Judal sin que una peliazul sonrojada los interrumpiera, ya que la propia mujer tenía un motivo para distraerse ahora.

Todos eran felices, nunca llegó otro conejo para quitarles su felicidad, los celos fueron igual de maravillosos que en la otra ciudad…

La vida de los conejos es sencilla, pero la vida de esos dos maravillosa.

Sinbad ya no estaba solo, y Judal cada vez crecida más y más, ya no era tan pequeño como en un principio. Y sin querer, pasaron el primer año juntos, y entonces el segundo, el tercero, y así por casi 10 años más.

Yamuraiha nunca se separó de Sharrkan ni el moreno de la peliazul, al igual que Sinbad nunca abandonó a Judal y Judal tampoco lo abandonó a él.

Ni siquiera en el final. Judal lo siguió dos días después de que Sinbad se fue, producto de su tristeza.

Pero no hay porqué sentirse tristes, ambos tuvieron una maravillosa vida juntos.

 _Seguramente ahora se están correteando en un jardín hermoso allá en otro mundo._

Ese es el pensamiento de Yamuraiha desde ese entonces.

•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•

Era el final, el epílogo, debía narrar hasta el final de ambos y realmente, me causó un poco de tristeza narrarlo, quizá es por eso que este último capítulo no tiene demasiada… emoción.

Vida de conejos me gustó, realmente es uno de los SinJu que he narrado más lindos y tiernos, y no solo porque son conejos –vamos, los conejos son adorables– sino por las actitudes de ambos aquí. No fueron totalmente fieles al manga, pero no estuvo mal.

Agradezco infinitamente a los lectores que continuaron esta historia conmigo desde el capítulo uno, ¡y aún más para aquellos que se enteraron de este fanfic antes de que yo publicara el primer capítulo! Así es, a aquellos del grupo de la comunidad. Aún recuerdo cuando di el primer aviso de un fanfic nuevo, y luego el primer spoiler del capítulo 1, la discusión entre Yamuraiha y Sharrkan.

Una vez más, gracias a aquellos que continuaron la historia hasta este punto. A pesar de venir escribiendo desde el 1 Octubre 2014, este fue oficialmente el primer fanfic que terminé para Magi.

Nos leemos en las próximas actualizaciones. ¡Quedan dos más!


End file.
